Kado Cinta ?
by Desy nita saku-chan
Summary: Sakura mendapatkan sebuah Kado misterius di depan rumahnya. dan ia tak tau kalau kado itu memberikan sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak terkira bersama Sasuke, Sahabat kecilnya


**Kado cinta ?**

**Author : Desy nita saku-chan**

**Genre : Friendship and Romance ( sedikit )**

**Disclamer : Cerita Naruto yang buat aku. Tokoh Naruto yang buat Masashi kishimoto**

Pairing : SasuSaku

**Author note's :**

maaf sebelum memulai ceritanya terlebih dahulu saya ingin meberitahukan kepada kalian yang sudah membaca ficku yaitu **SASUKE-KUN :'( ?.  
**maaf aku baru memberitahukannya sekarang, karena aku lagi sibuk dengan **tugas dan ulangan** **kelulusan**. Dan dihari ini aku menyempatkan untuk membuat fic lagi, tapi Oneshot ( benarkah tulisannya? )  
aku tau kalau ficku jelek, Cuma yang masalah review yang datang bertubi-tubi dengan bersamaan dan mempunyai akun banyak , sungguh aku tidak tau. Fb ku Cuma ada dua ( bisa liat di profilku ) Sebelum aku membuka kata teman ku bilang kalau Fb ku tersebut telah di bajak dan membuat status yang aneh2. Dan yang kedua kata temanku juga ficku juga dibajak. Dia menghapus semua fic ku dan termasuk rivew itu. Aku heran sebenarnya apa tujuan dari semua itu?. Makanya temanku membantu cara membalikan Fb ku lagi. Dan ternyata saat di akun fic dia juga membuat kata2 yg aneh. Langsung saja aku meminta maaf atas kejadian tersebut.

**from flamers sejati ( aku gak tau nama aslinya ) :** aku gak tau siapa kamu, mungkin kamu salah satu flamers lah, atau mungkin kita pernah bertemu di fic lain? Tapi aku bingung maksud kamu kok kalau mau fic ku kena flamers kenapa harus pake cara terbelit2 begitu? Kenapa gak langsung aja sekalian caci maki ficku?! Repot kan harus cara begituan?. Tapi ya sudalah apa cara kamu yang penting aku nerima, walau kau hampir membuat ku frustasi setengah mati hanya masalah ini -_- . dan kau berhasil membuat namaku di pandang jelek di dumay. Dan makasih atas kunjungan mu di fic ku!.

sekali lagi aku minta maaf kepada kalian semua #nunduk minta maaf. dan aku benar2 gak sangka kalau aku bakal terjadi hal seperti ini. Padahal aku masih baru jadi author . Hee.. masalah itu membuat ku tujuh keliling karena memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Dan maaf untuk fic ku yg pertama, mungkin ficku keliatanya jelek plus terlalu melebih-lebihkan. Dan aku berjanji tidak akan mempubliskan fic itu lagi dan aku membuat yang baru walau masih ada kurangnya juga .

seterah kalian mau membaca atau memflamers fic ku , aku terima dengan senang hati. Mungkin kalau ada flamers siapa tau ficku mempunyai kekurangan . Dan aku bisa memperbaiki sedikit demi sedikit.

**Happy reading **...

.

Langit sekarang lumayan gelap, bahkan Sinar-sinar orange pun mulai memancarkan keseluruh langit. Namun, jika dihitung dengan waktu, matahari pun semakin meninggi sampai akhirnya matahari itu muncul. Dan pagi pun tiba...

Dikamar bersuasana pink dengan beberapa hiasan-hiasan khas perempuan dikamar itu, terlihat gadis cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna pink tersebut, masih terus melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa harus memikirkan kalau sekarang sudah pagi.

Tubuhnya menggeliat-liat tak nyaman, karena cahaya yang masuk di celah-celah ventilasi jendelanya langsung menerobos dan menggenai wajah cantiknya. Karena mungkin masih mengantuk membuat gadis itu tak menyerah untuk terus melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia memutarkan tubuhnya menghadap lemari besar yang berfungsi untuk menyimpan pakaian lalu menarik selimutnya hingga sampai meenutupi semua tubuhnya. Namun, tak berlangsung lama karena seseorang mengetuk pintu dengan pelan di luar kamarnya.

Tok..tok..tok

Gadis itu masih tetap bertahan dengan tidurnya walau pintu tersebut diketuk-ketuk hingga beberapa kali. Mungkin kesabaran yang dimiliki seseorang terbatas, membuat seseorang yang mengetuk pintu tadi langsung mengetuknya lebih keras.

Dan berhasil. Gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya hingga menampakan mata Emrlandnya. Dengan sedikit menguap kecil dan meregangkan otot-otot tangannya. Gadis itu mulai menyibak kasurnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu sambil mengerutut kesal. Jalannya memang sempoyongan karena kesadaran gadis itu belum begitu penuh selama ia tertidur.

"Hoaamms..." gadis itu menguap kecil lagi ketika ia membukakan pintu kamarnya hingga terbuka lebar.

"Hn.." gumam seseorang yang ternyata pria tampan dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang terbilang sangat datar. Tubuhnya ia senderkan di dinding sambil menyalingkan tangannya ketika melihat gadis itu yang sudah menampakan dirinya di hadapannya.

Yang tadinya kesadaranya belum penuh kini seperti tersengat listrik yang membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar saat mendengar suara dingin yang menyeruak di kupingnya. Suara itukan ...?

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Hn, lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanya pria itu yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke memandangi wajah gadis itu dengan datar.

gadis itu yang bernama Sakura Haruno, langsung menengokan kepalanya ke samping dimana letak jamnya itu berada. Jam itu menunjukan angka 07.35. mulut Sakura mulai mengganga kaget melihat jam sudah menunjukan angka segitu. Dan berarti dia akan terlambat?.

"Kyaaaaa..! terlambat lagi!" teriaknya heboh. Membuat Sasuke menutupi kedua telinganya. Karena Sakura itu berteriak hampir dekat di telinganya. Sakura langsung berlarian kesana-kemari mencari sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk mandi. Sasuke yang masih senderan di dinding hanya menghelas nafas pasrah melihat keadaannya mulai kacau. Dan Sasuke yakin, pasti mereka akan terlambat lagi...

.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan marah" rengek Sakura saat melihat Sasuke yang terus-menerus mendiamkan dirinya. Kalau sudah begitu pasti dia sedang marah. Sakura juga meruntuki dirinya kenapa ia harus memakai acara terlambat segala?. Padahalkan, sebelum tidur ia sudah menyetel alaram tepat di jam 6 pagi. Namun saat dicek kembali ternyata jam beker miliknya lupa diisikan batrai. Dan ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh waktu tadi. Sasuke bahkan marah padanya. Marah karena mereka terlambat kesekolah.

Sakura menghelas nafas melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke. Ternyata dia tetap kukuh marah padanya. Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, sahabat kecilnya. Sasuke itu orangnya baik sekali, yah... walau tidak terhadap semua orang. Sasuke hanya memberikan perhatiannya terhadap orang tertentu. Seperti keluarganya, sahabtanya, dan bisa jadi dirinya juga. mungkin Sasuke seperti itu, dirinya bosan terusan diomeli oleh kepala sekolah dan sebuah hukuman berlari 7 keliling di lapangan.

Sakura lagi-lagi menghelas nafas, namun helasan nafas sedih. Sepertinya dirinya harus betul-betul membujuk Sasuke agar dia tidak marah lagi kepadanya. Dan dia benar-benar tidak tahan didiamkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura yang selalu menghelas nafas membuatnya dia menoleh kecil. Selanjutnya Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

.  
.

"Ino-chan!" panggil Sakura saat ia tiba di kelasnya setelah dia dan Sasuke menerima hukuman dari Tsunade kepala sekolahnya karena terlambat lagi. Sedangkan Sasuke memasuki kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Sakura menghelas nafas lagi melihat kelasnya tidak mendapati senseinya. Dan dia tidak perlu terkena hukuman lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Sakura berjalan mendekati mejanya tempat dimana ia belajar. Ino yang dipanggil langsung menutup buku nya dan memberikan tatapan ke arah Sakura, seolah-olah ia mengatakan 'Ada apa?'.

Sebelum memulai percakapannya, Sakura duduk dibangkunya disamping gadis berambut pirang itu. Mata emrland hijaunya melirik ke arah Sasuke dibelakang mejanya. Tampaknya Sasuke sedang membuka buku pelajaran untuk dibaca.

Ino yang melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu hanya bingung. Kenapa Sakura melirik ke arah Sasuke? Apa jangan-jangan Sahabatnya itu menyukai Sasuke?. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Ino senyam-senyum.

"Ne.. apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah melihat Sasuke? Apa kau akan langsung menciumnya? Atau bahkan kau akan-..." Ino menjeda kalimatnya dengan panjang sambil menyeringai jahil.

"Ingin minta maaf" kata Sakura kesal mendengar perkataan Ino. Hei... apa sahabatnya itu tidak sadar? Kalau pipinya hampir saja terbakar oleh perkataannya barusan.

"Hah?" Ino menyerit alis tak mengerti.

"Aku ingin minta maaf kepada Sasuke-kun, dan kau harus mengajarkan aku cara meminta maaf" paksa Sakura.

"Kau serius? Aku bukan guru privat yang harus mengajarkan seorang murid. Apalagi urusan meminta maaf? Kau tau itu caranya mudah sekali. Kau tinggal minta maaf saja" ucap Ino panjang lebar. Namun dirinya sempat terkejut oleh pernyataan dari Sakura. Kenapa harus diajarkan minta maaf? Dan kenapa Sakura ingin minta kepada Sasuke? Apa mereka sedang ada masalah?.

"Ino..., aku sudah meminta maaf kepadanya dan ia tidak merespon sama sekali" ungkap Sakura sedih. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya sudah meminta maaf 3 kali berturut-turut, Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak merespon perminta maafnnya.

"Hmm... kau coba lagi nanti pas istirahat" usul ino. Sakura hanya menganguk mengiyakan.**  
**

.  
.**  
**

Bel istirahat pun tiba. Membuat Sakura cepat-cepat membereskan semua bukunya dan mengacuhkan semua apa yang di katakan Ino tadi. Yang terpenting ia bisa meminta maaf kepada Sasuke dan semoga Sasuke memaafkannya. Ino masih terus berbicara tentang majalah fanshion keluaran baru di tahun ini. Namun, melihat rasanya Sakura tidak berbicara sama sekali, membuatnya ia menghentikan ocehannya. Mata aquarelnya melirik, ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan Sakura sekarang.

"Hei... jidat, apa kau dengar apa yang ku ucapkan tadi" Ino berkacak pinggang dengan raut muka masam. Ternyata Sakura sibuk dengan urusannya dan tidak mendengar sama sekali apa yang ia ucapkan. Oh.. yang benar saja? Ino sama saja berbicara sendiri walau di sampingnya ada Sakura. Dan Ino tau, pasti semua teman kelasnya menganggapnya gila karena berbicara sendiri.

"Gomen Ino-chan, aku betul-betul lagi sibuk" ucap Sakura yang kini sudah merapikan bukunya dan ia sudah siap-siap untuk pergi ke kantin.

Ino memutarkan kedua bola mata Aquarelnya "Ya sudalah... semoga berhasil Sakura-chan" dukungnya yang terdengar kesal karena ucapan yang ia keluarkan panjang lebar ternyata dicuekin oleh Sakura.**  
**  
"Ah... arigatou Ino-chan" Sakura memeluk tubuh kecil milik Ino, sahabat kecilnya selain Sasuke. Ino terkejut mendapati reaksi Sakura sekarang. Walau begitu Ino membalas pelukan Sahabat kecilnya juga.

"Waaa... rasanya aku ingin dipeluk juga oleh Sakura-chan" kata seorang pria berkulit tan yang mempunyai sederet kumis di kedua pipinya. Ia menyengir kuda melihat adengan persahabatan dari Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berpelukan. Perlahan pandangannya yang sedang melihat Ino dan Sakura berpelukan. Kini Ino menghilang dan di gantikan dengannya yang memeluk Sakura di pesta pernikahan. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatnya ia terkekeh senang dengan kedua pipi merona hebat.

Ino dan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka melihat seorang pria yang sedang berangan-angan dengan kedua pipi merona merah. Ino siap-siap membuat kepalan besar di tangan kanannya. Siapa tau saja, pria itu sedang berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Apalagi dirinya melihat rona merah di kedua pipi pria itu.

Sakura melihat Sasuke yang sudah beranjak dari kursi , dirinya harus menunda untuk memukuli pria di depannya. Ino yang menyadarinya langsung berisyarat, agar Sakura melanjutkan tujuannya dan masalah pria itu, biar Ino menyelesaikannya. Sakura memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada Ino yang dibalas senyum tulus juga. Sakura beranjak dari tempat itu dan berlari mengejar langkah Sasuke yang sudah pergi kekantin. Ino tersenyum sinis. Ternyata pria berambut kuning itu masih belum selesai dari berandai-andaiannya.

"Naruto-kun~~..." ucap Ino dengan suara yang dibuat-buat semanis mungkin.

"Aaaa... apa sakura-chan" kata Naruto ngaur. Mungkin, karena Naruto masih di dunia khayalannya yang tengah berandai-andaikan diri Sakura. Membuatnya ia mengeluarkan nama itu. Ino semakin tersenyum menggerikan. Ternyata si Naruto baka itu tengah memikirkan sahabatnya yang tidak-tidak. Dikhayalan Naruto, ia melihat Sakura mendekatkan ke wajahnya dan berniat mencium bibirnya. Melihat aksi Sakura, Naruto langsung mendekati wajahnya pelan-pelan dengan perasaan senang. Dan sebentar lagi ia akan menciumi Sakura.

"HIIIYYYAAA... AWAS KAU NARUTO BAKA!" teriak Ino dengan keras sambil melayangkan pukulannya menghadap ke wajah Naruto. Naruto mulai tersadar dari khayalannya setelah mendengar suara cempreng Ino. Pandangannya yang tadi melihat Sakura ingin menciumnya, kini ia melihat kepalan tangan yang tengah tertuju ke arah wajahnya. Hmm... APA?

'BRUUUKK!'

Setelah itu, kalian bayangkan sendiri bagaimana siksaan Naruto sehabis dipukuli dengan keras dari Ino. Hehehehe...

.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu aku" Sakura berlari sambil melambaikan tanganya berharap Sasuke mau berhenti dari langkahnya. Sasuke pun berhenti dari langkah selanjutnya dan berdiri memandang Sakura yang masih berlari menuju kesini.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Ummm... aku ingin minta maaf Sasuke-kun. Maaf gara-gara aku, kau jadi kena hukuman" Sakura menunduk. Takut kalau Sasuke akan marah lagi kepadanya.

"Hn, kau ingin aku memaafkan mu?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil. Sakura tidak tau seringai jahil milik Sasuke mengembang di wajahnya, karena ia sedari tadi menunduk.

"Iya.."

"Kalau begitu, kau harus mendekati wajahku terlebih dahulu" pinta Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Sasuke heran. Kenapa harus mendekati wajahnya dulu?

"Apakah harus?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah ragu-ragu

"Harus tanpa ada kata tidak!" jawab Sasuke tegas seakan tak membiarkan Sakura menolak perintahnya.

Sakura sedang menimbangkan sesuatu yang menurutnya susah di perhitungkan. Apakah, dia lebih mengikuti kata hatinya yang berkata tidak?. Atau, lebih mengikuti perintah dari Sasuke, yang mengucapkan kata harus tanpa ada kata tidak?. Terpaksa dia harus mengikuti perintah dari Sasuke. Karena bagaimana pun juga ia kan sudah meminta maaf dan perminta maafnya belum di respon oleh Sasuke.

Oleh, karena itu demi dimaafkan oleh Sasuke, ia lakuin apa saja. Tapi, jika dirinya ingin menolak pun juga percuma. Sahabatnya itu keras kepala dan keinginannya harus dituruti semua. Sasuke paling benci mendengar kata penolakan.

Sakura mulai mendekati wajahnya perlahan, Dada nya berdetak kecang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya cuek. Sedikit lagi wajahnya akan mendekati wajah tampan Sasuke. Wajah Sakura memerah melihat wajah Sasuke yang ternyata lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

"Dan tutup matamu" intruksi dari Sasuke.

Dengan pasrah, Sakura mulai menutupi kedua matanya dan menyembunyikan mata Emrland indahnya. Pikiran Sakura sangat bervarisai, ia berpikir apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya? Apakah dia akan memukul wajahnya?, menumpahkan air ke atas wajahnya?, atau setau dia kalau mendekati wajah seorang pria dan menyuruh menutup kedua matanya, itu berarti...?

'Cup'

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura sebentar namun sangat berefek bagi mereka berdua. Apalagi kalau bukan wajah memerah. Sakura langsung membuka kelopak matanya, saat merasakan bibirnya yang sedikit basah. Sasuke langsung berlari menjauhi tempat itu. Namun, sebelum berlari dia memberikan senyuman tulusnya ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya memandang jauh melihat Sasuke yang sedang berlari. Ia tak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan memaafkannya dengan cara seperti ini. Hatinya berdetak kencang dan pipinya masih memerah. Sakura tersenyum, merasakan hal tersebut

'Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Sasuke-kun'

.

Cuaca sekarang begitu dingin. Angin-angin mulai memasuki kedalam kamar Sakura. Jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar, membuat angin banyak yang masuk. Membuat Sakura yang sedang terlentang membaca sebuah buku, langsung mengigil kedinginan. Terlihat dari luar jendela, awan-awan hitam kelihatan gelap, tanpa adnyaa kilauan kecil yang biasanya menemani sang bulan.

Sakura yang tidak mau ambil resiko sakit karena kedinginan, Sakura menarik selimut tidurnya sampai diatas perut. Mata Emrland Sakura begitu serius menatap deretan-deretan kata yang ada di buku tersebut. Hampir 15 halaman sudah dibaca olehnya. Saat tangan mungilnya ingin menganti halaman baru yang ke 16, tiba-tiba saja suara bel terbunyi dari arah bawah.

"Hm..? siapa ya..? malam-malam datang kesini?" gumam Sakura saat dia melihat jam dinding nya yang sudah menunjukan angka setengah 12.

'Teng...tong...'

"Iya tunggu sebentar!"  
Dari pada penasaran, Sakura pun langsung menyibak selimutnya dan meletakan bukunya di atas meja belajar. Kaki mungil Sakura melangkah cepat seakan tak mau membiarkan tamu berdiri kelamaan, apalagi diluar cuacanya sangat dingin sekali. Sakura langsung membuka pintunya lebar-lebar. Namun, Sakura tidak melihat seorang pun di luar rumahnya. Hanya suara jangkrik dan dedaunan kuning yang melambai-lambai diudara.

"Hallo? Ada orang disana?" ujar Sakura

Alis Sakura terangkat keatas pasalnya dia bingung. Siapa yang memencet bel hingga 2 kali? Masa yang mencet belnya angin? Walaupun angin sekarang begitu kencang namun, tidak membuat alasan kalau bel terpencet oleh angin kan? Sangat mustahil sekali.

Saat dia melihat kebawah, terdapat sebuah Kado besar yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado bercorak pink bunga sakura yang dilapisi dengan sampul plastik warna-warin mengkilap. Diatas puncuk kado tersebut dihiasi dengan pita merah besar. Loh? Kok ada kado? Misalkan kalau itu kado ulang tahunnya juga tidak mungkin. Karena kan ulang tahunnya sudah lewat 4 bulan yang lalu. Tangan Sakura terulur kebawah, berniat ingin mengambil kado itu. Di perhatikan kado itu dengan intens, sambil memikirkan siapa yang memberikan sebuah kado dimalam hari? Dan untuk apa?.

Sakura kocok kado tersebut dengan perlahan, ingin mendengar isi didalamnya seperti apa. Saat ia pegang kado itu terasa enteng dan ada bunyi-bunyi kecil ketika ia kocok kado tersebut. Hm... lebih baik ia bawa masuk dan keesokkan harinya ia akan menanyakan kepada Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sakura sangat penasaran isi di dalam kado itu seperti apa. Cuma, takut kalau isinya sangat menggerikan membuat rasa penasarnnya ia urungkan dan lebih baik kado ini dibuka bersama Sasuke. Siapa tau Sasuke bisa membantu.

.

Di kolidor, Sakura tengah menarik tangan Sasuke sambil menenteng Kado misterius yang ia dapat kemarin malam. Sasuke menyerit bingung melihat Sakura menariknya dengan cepat, apalagi membawa dirinya ke taman sekolah belakang. Sakura menduduki Sasuke di atas kursi lalu membuka plastik yang isinya kado misterius, yang barusan ia menamakan kado itu.

"Kado? Kau ingin memberikan ku kado? Dengan bungkusan berwarna pink?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunjukan kado yang dibawa oleh Sakura. Tapi, saat di akhir katanya ia menyerit geli.

Sakura mengeram kesal "Bukan Sasuke baka!. aku membawa mu kesini karena aku ingin menanyakan apa isi kado ini?"

"Dasar jidat, kenapa harus menanyakan apa isi kado itu? Kau kan tinggal buka saja kado itu dan melihat isinya apa!" ucap Sasuke kesal. Selain, kesal karena Sakura memanggilnya baka. Ia kesal ternyata alasan Sakura menarik dirinya kesini sehingga ia tidak makan siang, karena ingin menanyakan apa isi kado tersebut?. Dia bodoh apa terlalu bodoh? Kenapa harus pake nanya segala? Kalau ingin mengetahui kado tersebut apa, kan bisa dibuka langsung saja tanpa harus menanyakan segala. Percuma juga Sakura menanyakan dirinya, kalau saja kado itu belum dibuka. Dia juga tidak tau apa isi kado itu. Memangnya di kira dia paranormal?

"Justru itu aku takut ingin membukanya kemarin. Takut kalau isinya sangat mengerikkaaannnn..." kata Sakura mendramaristis.

"Mengerikan bagaimana maksudmu?" Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon. Kebetulan ia duduk di belakang pohon besar. Membuat dia tidak usah merasakan sakit pada tulang belakangnya karena terusan tegak.

"Misalkan didalamnya kado ini adalah bom, bagaimana?"

"Ya... meledak lah baka!" Heh... giliran Sasuke yang memanggilnya baka.

"Bukan begitu maksudku, Sasuke Ayam. Maksudku kalau ada Bom di kado ini berarti yang memberikan kado ini adalah seorang stlaker jahat!" ucap Sakura ketakutan kalau memang benar yang memberikan kado ini adalah seorang stlaker jahat.

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengarnya " dari pada kau terusan berbicara, lebih baik kau buka kado itu!"

"Kau saja yang buka" Sakura memberikan kado itu kepada Sasuke agar Sasuke membuka untuknya. Dia tidak cukup berani membuka kado itu.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

Sakura menyeringai licik "Bilang saja kau takut"

Sasuke mendecih sebal lalu menarik paksa kado itu dan beralih di tangannya. Di perhatikan Kado itu lalu dibuka dengan kasar. Belum semua bungkusan itu terbuka semua, Sakura langsung berteriak ketakutan.

"Ber...berhenti Sasuke-kun!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran

"Kalau itu bom bagaimana? Aku takut bom itu akan meledak dan kita akan..." Sakura menjeda kalimatnya seakan membuat suasananya terlihat mencengkam. Sasuke memutarkan kedua bola matanya.

"Meninggal bersama dengan keadaan pelukan lalu kita akan bahagia di sana, selamanya..." Sambung Sasuke asal-asalan yang mengakibatkan kata-katanya itu, membuat Sakura memerah malu.

"Errr... Sasuke-kun" panggil Sakura malu.

"Hm...?"

"Cepat buka kado itu" Sasuke menganguk paham lalu membuka kembali kado itu. Saat kertas-kertas kado terbuka semua, saat nya Sasuke membuka bagian dalamnya. Sebelum itu, Sasuke menatap mata Sakura yang dibalas tatapan juga dari Sakura. Mereka berdua mengangguk sebagai isyarat kalau mereka siap menghadapi segala sesuatu(?) yang ada di dalam kado ini.

"Satu..." ucap Sasuke tegang.

"Dua..." ucap Sakura ketakutan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"TIGAAA...!" teriak mereka bersama. Sasuke lalu membuka kado itu dengan cepat. Sakura yang melihat dari sela jarinya langsung berteriak.

"KYAAAA!" teriak Sakura kencang dengan nada ketakutan.

.

Di malam hari, sangat dingin seperti saat malam sebelumnya. Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur dengan wajah merengut. Dia seperti itu, karena teringat kejadian waktu disekolah bersama Sasuke. Ternyata, kado yang disebut-sebut dengan kado misterius isinya adalah sebuah boneka berwarna pink dan juga di dalam pelukan boneka itu ada sepucuk surat cinta.

Sakura tertawa geli mengingat kejadian tadi. Serasa seperti orang bodoh yang mengira kalau kado itu adalah isinya sebuah bom. Tangannya terulur mengambil boneka pink di atas kasurnya, lalu diperhatikan dengan seksama.

Jika dilihat-lihat, boneka itu sangat bagus dan lucu. Apalagi di atas kepala boneka itu terdapat sebuah pita merah yang besar. Oh iya, hampir lupa kalau dia belum membaca isi surat di pelukan boneka itu. Diambil surat itu lalu ia membacanya.

Isi suratnya...

**AKU MENCINTAI MU SELAMANYA...**

Sakura memandang bingung dari setiap deretan-deretan kata ini. Siapa ya yang menulis kata-kata sederahana ini. Setaunya dia tidak punya fansboy deh.

'Brukkk!'

"Siapa disana?"

Sakura bangkit dari tidurannya lalu meletakan surat itu di kasur dan berjalan kearah jendela besar di kamarnya. Ia mendengar sesuatu berisik di luar jendela. Dibuka jendela itu lebar-lebar membiarkan angin malam masukkedalam kamarnya. Pandangannya selalu tertuju kesemua sisi, mencari apakah ada seseorang disana.

"Uukkhh..." rintih kesakitan dari seseorang.

Sakura yang mendengarnya pun langsung menengok kebawah, karena suara itu berasal dari bawah semak-semak.

"Siapa kamu! Tunjukan dirimu" Sakura terus menengok-nengok kearah semak-semak halaman rumahnya. Mungkin, karena melihat kebawah terlalu menunduk dan hampir semua tubuhnya keluar dari perbatasan sisi jendela, membuatnya ia terpeleset saat merasakan injakan kakinya di lantai langsung terlepas dan jatuh kebawah atau dikatakan terjun. Karena letak kamar sakura berada di lantai 2.

"KYAAAA!"

Sakura menutup kedua matanya pasrah melihat kalau dirinya akan jatuh kebawah. Seseorang yang mengumpat dibalik semak-semak karena tak mau menunjukan identitasnya kegadis itu, langsung terkejut melihat Sakura terjun bebas dan itu membuatnya langsung keluar, berniat ingin menolong gadis itu.

'hop'

Sosok itu telah berhasil menangkap tubuh Sakura sebelum gadis itu terjatuh di tanah. Keadaan lampu yang minim di sana, membuat sosok itu tak terlihat. Sehingga terlihat gelap-gelap misterius.

Sakura membuka matanya saat merasakan tubuhnya tidak membentur sesuatu yang keras. Malah ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan tercium wangi maskulin disekitarnya. Matanya melengok ke samping dan ia melihat sosok berbadan tegak yang tengah mengendong dirinya. Sakura menatap sosok itu dengan horror.

"kyaaaa..! penjahat!" Sakura memukul badan sosok itu kencang,membuat sosok itu terhuyung kebelakang dan melepaskan gendongannya karena kesakitan. Saat gendongannya terlepas, barulah Sakura terjatuh ketanah sedangkan sosok itu terhuyung kebelakang dan menidih semak-semak dibelakangnya.

"Aakkhh... sa..sakitttt..." Isak Sakura kesakitan saat merasakan punggung belakangnya membentur tanah. Dan itu sakit sekali.

"Aaakk! Sakit tau! Dasar jidat baka!" seru sosok itu kesal sambil merapihkan bajunya yang terkena tanah dan dedaunan kering.

Sakura yang tengah mengelus punggung belakangnya langsung terhenti saat mendengar suara dingin yang hampir mirip dengan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi, sosok itu memanggilnya jidat? Itu kan ejekan yang selalu digunakan oleh Sasuke kalau dia merasa kesal kepadanya. Dan ejekan itu hanya Sasuke yang berani mengeluarkan kata itu. Jangan-jangan...

"Hah? Sasuke-kun ?" ucap Sakura saat melihat model rambut sosok itu mirip seperti pantat ayam. Dan itukan model rambutnya Sasuke.

'Dasar baka, kenapa harus keceplosan segala. Apalagi memanggilnya dia jidat' runtuk Sasuke panik. Ternyata Sakura sudah mengetahiu siapa dirinya sekarang.

"Sasuke Ayam, sedang apa kau di halaman rumah ku!" ujar Sakura kesal. Sakura mulai membersihkan semua kotoran tanah yang menempel bajunya dan celana hotpantsnya. Saat ia ingin memarahi Sasuke lagi, tiba-tiba saja mata Emrlandnya melihat kado besar dengan bungkusan kado yang sama, seperti kado ia temukan kemarin di rumahnya. Kenapa Sasuke membawa kado itu?.

"Sasuke-kun itu kado dan kenapa kado itu sama dengan kado tadi?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjukan jarinya kearah Kado itu yang ada ditangan Sasuke.

"Emmm.. itu..itu..." Sasuke gugup setengah mati karena tak tau harus ingin berbicara apalagi. Dan dia sama sekali tak pandai berbohong. Terlebih lagi, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara segugup itu.

"Ini buat kamu, Sakura" Sasuke menyodorkan bungkusan kado itu lalu diterima oleh Sakura. Lebih baik ia mengaku saja.

"Eh..?" Sakura mengerjap tak percaya atas tingkah Sasuke hari ini.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin bicara bahwa kado sebelumnya itu dari aku" jelas Sasuke jujur.

"Termasuk surat itu?"

"Iya" balas nya singkat disertai merah merona di pipinya. Untung saja, sekarang keadaanya agak gelap, jadi Sasuke tak perlu malu jika ketahuan oleh Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun harus melakukan ini? Apalagi kau berbohong padaku" tanya Sakura dengan lirih.

"Aku terlalu malu jika harus mengungkap semua perasaan ku kepadamu secara langsung. Aku memang baka karena harus berbohong padamu. Maafkan aku, ini semua aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan" ungkap Sasuke lirih juga.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan sayu. Ada tekanan hati yang menimpanya saat mendengar semua ungkapan dari Sasuke. Dan dia tau kenapa dirinya seperti ini. Karena, ternyata Sasuke juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Aku...aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun" Sakura langsung menghuyung kearah Sasuke lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Sasuke yang mulanya kaget mendapatkan reaksi seperti ini, langsung tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukannya yang tidak kalah eratnya.

"Hm... walaupun kita sudah mengungkapkan perasaan satu sama lain, ada sesuatu yang masih kurang"

"Apa itu Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura lalu berbisik "Aku ingin merasakan bibirmu lagi"

Sakura terbelalak mendengarnya. Langsung saja ia melepaskan pelukannya lalu berteriak " Dasar Ayam pervet! Sasu-..."

'Cup'

Sasuke melepaskan kecupan dibibirnya. Sakura hanya melongo ternyata, Sasuke sudah mencuri bibirnya kedua kalinya. Namun, ini sedikit berbeda dari yang kemarin. Sasuke mengecup bibirnya dengan hangat dan penuh perasaan. Sakura langsung merona hebat.

"Bye, aku mau pulang dulu" dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat itu. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke akan pergi, langsung saja ia mengejarnya dengan masih muka memerah. Berlari berniat ingin menjambak rambut ayam milik Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari kalau Sakura tengah mengejarnya, langsung berlari dengan tertawa bahagia Begitupun Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum melihat Sasuke tertawa bahagia. Harusnya, Sasuke tidak perlu malu mengungkapkan perasaanya dan dia tidak perlu susah payah agar perasaannya terungkap. Lagi pula, Sakura juga senang kalau Sasuke mengungkapnya secara langsung. Matanya teralih ke kado pemberian Sasuke. Ah... dan satu hal lagi. Seharusnya dia tidak memberi nama kado pertama tadi dengan sebutan kado misterius. Dan dia harus menyebut kado keduanya dengan sebutan...

Kado cinta...

** END**

.

Maaf kalau kependekan #dijitak  
soalnya aku kebanyakan ulangan untuk persiapan UN nanti.

Riview please...


End file.
